Never Been Born
by kkq
Summary: Rory has never been born, how does the doctor survive, how does Amy, what happened now. spoilers for cold blood
1. The end or is it

Disclaimer. I don't know why we put these things on. If we owned the show wouldn't it be part of an episode? I always thought it would anyway, or at least hinted at it. Anyways, I don't own it duh.

It had been painful, and now it was like floating, pure bliss, the only thing that still hurt was the look on Amy's face when she realized that he wasn't going to make it. The doctor had to survive though. Even though he didn't know the Doctor well.

In the middle of the reflection, he felt some strange tingling, and then scratching, and the pain. He was dead, he wasn't supposed to hurt! Rory looked down at his body and it was disintegrating in a blinding white light. No. This wasn't supposed to happen, he knew it. It just felt wrong. His life actually passed through his mind. This time it was changing, he was disappearing. He saw himself being kicked out of his own life.

He knew it, the crack, it was doing this to him, he was being unborn. The light hurt so much, but he knew he must resist, to give in was to never have been born, never living, never meeting Amy, beautiful Amy. He couldn't let that happen. He was on his knees now, practically screaming, but still he focussed on her face. He had to get past the walls, if he could reach her at least he could live on in her. She looked back at him, she was reaching out her hand to him, and he thrust his out. Their hands touched, then Amy was thrown to the floor. He fell back into the abyss. The doctor looked at him with a sad look in his eyes, then averted his gaze. Rory finally gave in to the pain, ending again with four words and a name. "You are so beautiful Amy" Then the pain passed, and the whole moment never existed because he had never existed.


	2. The end for sure

A memory passed by. A three Rory was sitting on his father's lap Christmas morning. The child started to fade. The presents disappeared. All that was left was a middle age couple, who wanted to share this moment with their son. But their son didn't exist.

Another moment passed by. Young Amelia Pond was enthusiastically telling a boy about "The Raggedy Doctor" They were playing at school. The boy started to fade, and Amy was telling other students. She was ignored. Amelia went and cried in the corner.

The students started telling their parents about the crazy girl. Poor Amy was eventually confined to a white padded room. She was given meds of all kinds. Nothing worked, no one realized that the problem was that she was sane.

The Doctor came back, after all of those years. He met an old woman. He is told that Amy is now schizophrenic, and the voices started, but it had all started with who she called the raggedy doctor. Doctor, laden with guilt moves through the actions that had once saved the world. He nearly missed prisoner zero. He couldn't find him, there was no one to show him the way. Luckily he was found before the world was destroyed, but just.

Rory remembered a scene. He and Amy were walking down through a field. Hand-in-hand and then he tripped. She caught him. He smiled, he faded. The scene changed. Amy was walking along a dirt path in the streets of a small town. She was dirty, looking for money. She was alone. Rory began to cry.

Amy was with the doctor now. He came back to get her. She went with him. It was the happiest he'd seen her in these visions. She went home, to show him something. She showed him a picture she drew of him, not the wedding dress. She should have shown the doctor the dress, but it didn't exist.

The fish people in Venice, they took over the world. They went to Venice, treat from the Doctor. The doctor couldn't bring Amy inside, he was recognized, and so was the other man. They didn't get inside, the doctor was just lucky that they found the vampire-fish people quick enough. Amy got bit, without Rory to protect her-or-try to anyway. She was fine eventually thank god.

Rory watched as the visions changed again. He was in the dark cavern where they had just defeated the lizard people. He watched as the doctor once again reached into the crack. He saw the warrior lizard lady reach out with her gun. The doctor turned around, was intent on his screwdriver. He saw the blast. The doctor fell. The crack reached toward him. It reached out to him. The crack touched his body. The TARDIS exploded. Amy fell. The explosion threw the crack back a few inches. The explosion froze. It created a sort of shield. The TARDIS knew. The doctor couldn't be absorbed, he had to be protected. He had to exist for the future of the universe. But he could still die. The greatest paradox of all. The life never lived by the doctor, because Rory could not be protected from the crack.

Rory knew something. He had been one of the most important people in the history of the universe. He knew how to help the doctor. He was just raw power all he had to do was crawl over there, and let go of everything. Everything. To cease to exist was theonly wayto save the doctor, and in extent Amy. He made his way towards the doctor. Put his hands on the imoving body and said, quietly this is for Amy doctor, and for the rest of the world. Tell her I love her, I don't care if she can't remember. Tell her okay. He let go. It was the most painful thing to be ripped out of existence. The doctor twitched, and Rory heard him whisper. I promise. And with that, Rory no longer was rory, he was nothing. He was gone.


End file.
